


Winter In Wales

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluffy, Light Angst, M/M, chapters of our favorite people doing wintery activities, five years after the final problem, johnlock husbands, winter shenanigans, winter vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: John, Sherlock, Rosie and Lestrade have all been invited to spend a long weekend trip up at the Holmes family home. While everyone else is excited to go, Sherlock is on edge with his thoughts about how this trip could go wrong? Like any other Holmes planned event in the past, there are many ways it could go south. But maybe this one could be different? And that's a big maybe, but you never know, do you?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 24





	1. How It All Began

It all had begun with a call from Sherlock’s parents, barrelling off questions like they usually did when they called. John was always the one that answered them because Sherlock was just not interested in dealing with the questions that he didn’t have the patience to answer. Mrs Holmes had invited them up to the Holmes household for the long weekend since it was coming into Winter and Wales was so beautiful this time of year, all coated in snow, apparently it had come early this year. Sherlock groaned when he heard the words come out of his mothers mouth. “John, dear, you and Sherlock should bring Rosie and Lestrade up for the weekend, and I’ll see if I can get Mycroft to join us for a few days.” 

Sherlock laughed internally, apparently Mycroft had been working extremely hard in Canada doing whatever he did when he was away from Wales and London, there was no way he would even attempt to turn up. Sherlock paid half attention to the rest of the conversation between his mum and John, as he continued to lazily lounge in the lap of his husband. Finally when the call finished, Sherlock looked up at the relieved face of John. “God, that woman knows how to talk.” John chuckled. “There’s no doubt she’s your mother, that’s for sure.” John leant down and pet the detective’s dark curls, “So what do you think?” 

“About what?” 

“Going to your parents” 

“Do we have too?” Sherlock groaned. 

“Oh, Sherlock. They are your parents. I am sure they will be so excited to see you. And it would be good for us to get out of the flat for a few days, have some time off from cases. Rosie will thrive from it, she gets to see her grandparents and experience her first snow, and more than anything, we deserve a break.”

Sherlock thought for a moment seems like he didn’t really have much choice in the matter. But in the end, he didn’t really care, John did have a point. Some time away from the flat would be nice, with how much work Lestrade had them doing, when cases got no attention because Scotland Yard was useless without John and Sherlock to help them get their shit done. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

“Alright.” Sherlock agreed finally. 

“Alright?” John repeated confused.

“We can go. I think it would be good opportunity for us. Talk to Rosie and Lestrade and we will work it out.” Sherlock finally got up from his spot in John’s lap and began pacing the flat, like he always did when he was thinking. 

“Of course I will.” He said before looking down at his watch. “Actually, can you ring Lestrade, because I have to go get Rosie from school?” 

Giving John a quick hug before he went to get their daughter, Sherlock picked up his violin, hesitating to call Lestrade because all he could think about was how many ways this little trip could go wrong…


	2. The Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, John, Lestrade's and Rosie's preparation for the road trip to get home for the Winter.

The following Friday, Sherlock and John were woken up at 6am to a more than excited Rosie jumping on their bed. Sure, Sherlock had agreed to go on the trip, but certainly couldn’t remembering agreeing to waking up that early. John cuddled them both, and just as excited as Rosie, jumped out of bed. Sherlock groaned and pulled the covers over his head to block out the sunshine as John had pulled open the curtains to let in what was to be the start of a cold but gorgeous looking day. “Come on, Sherlock.” John said as he patted the form of Sherlock under the covers as he went past, “Time to get up. I’ll go start the coffee.”

Sherlock shivered under the covers. He hated winter, too darn cold for him, he had hated it ever since he was a child. He poked his head out of the covers when Rosie jumped on him again and poked his side. “Come on Papa! Dad told me to get you up.” Rosie told him, poking him once more in the ribs.

She continued to poke him. “Dad, he won’t get up!” Rosie called out.

Sherlock finally gave in and pushed back the blankets that had kept him sheltered from the cold and got out of the warmth. “Alright, I’m up.”

Rosie held out her hand and he grabbed it. “Lead the way, little one.” He said as Rosie began to pull him out towards the kitchen and John.

By 7:30, Sherlock was caffeinated and good timing too, because just a few moments later, the door to the flat opened and Lestrade waltzed in, wrapped up in a ridiculous amount of cold weather clothes and way too cheery for this time of the morning. “Morning lads!” he said cheerfully.

Lestrade chuckled with John’s response, but all Sherlock gave him was a half-hearted grunt from where he was sprawled out on the sofa with Rosie watching cartoons.

Within 15 minutes of Lestrade’s arrival, John had breakfast on the table. Everyone had settled around the table for a healthy and delicious looking breakfast consisting of everyone’s favourites, croissants, bacon, fruit, scrambled eggs, toast, coffee, tea and orange juice. Mrs Hudson had even joined them for breakfast, despite her objections of “intruding” no matter how many times John told her she wasn’t.

Even with getting up as early as they did, they were still running behind. John had planned it all the night before, checked everything at least twice, and made sure they would be on the road by at least eight. While Mrs Hudson cleaned up the kitchen and dining room, John and Lestrade had gone to load the car. Lestrade had been nice enough to volunteer his car for the trip since it big enough for the four of them. Sherlock finally made his way out to the car, once John forced him to turn off the cartoons and bring out their luggage. With Rosie buckled in and Sherlock shoved into the car, John fought with the arrangement of the bags, trying to get the last suitcase in. “I thought you said your car was big enough!” John hollered, as he finally slammed the boot closed.

Lestrade just chuckled from the drivers seat, “Well, John. It was until I knew how much luggage you guys were bringing.”

John ignored him as he finally decided everything was settled. He spoke with Mrs Hudson briefly and then finally got into the car, surprised he was positioned in the passengers seat. “I thought you said I could drive?” John said, as he grabbed the road-map out of his messenger bag.

“I changed my mind. You can drive for the last 2 hours.” Lestrade said, turning the key, as the engine spluttered a couple times before it finally roared to life.

They finally left Baker Street at 9:50. John grumbled about that for about 20 minutes since they had left nearly two hours later then he had planned. John grumbled on as he read the map, instructing Lestrade where to go.

Sherlock chuckled from the back seat. At least he got to sit in the back with Rosie. How he would have hated to be upfront with Lestrade or even John. Sherlock settled into the seat, occasionally looking out the window, and then swapping to watch parts of the movie Rosie had playing on John’s iPad. When Sherlock thought the trip wouldn’t be too bad after all, John and Lestrade started to argue over which was the best and fastest way to get to Wales…

Sherlock shook his head, this was going to be a long trip…


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Sherlock, Lestrade and Rosie finally arrive in Wales after a minor setback and what John would describe as "not a pleasant trip"

Not even two hours into the trip, Sherlock was already whingeing of boredom from having to stay in one spot for such a long time. Rosie was asleep in her car-seat with the iPad still in her lap, while John and Lestrade continued to bicker over the road map and Lestrade’s shit “car tunes”.

Eventually Lestrade had enough and pulled to the side of the highway. After a further bit of disagreement and telling Sherlock to reluctantly shut up for a moment, Lestrade finally opted to surrender the driver’s seat, allowing John to drive the rest of the way.

John had gotten them lost. Like full on, lost. With the disruption of Lestrade going on in the passenger seat about something John wasn't fully paying attention too and Sherlock’s non-stop complaining from the back seat, John had completely missed the turn off to Wales, not that anyone even noticed that they were going the wrong way.

Once John finally realized they should have really been in Wales by now, he pulled over to the side of the road. Lestrade lifted his head from the position he had fallen asleep in not that long ago, before looking out the window and looking over to John. “Why are we stopping?”

“I don’t know if you have noticed… but we should have been in Wales by now.” John said, as he reached over to snatch the map that still remained on Lestrade’s lap.

Lestrade had had enough of this damn trip already. Whose idea was this again? He had thought using the map was the easiest and quickest way at first but he finally gave in, reaching to his pocket to get his phone, bringing up the navigation app before quickly tapping something out on the screen. “Are you kidding me?” Lestrade said as he smacked his hand against his forehead.

“What?” John said, as he squinted at the map held out at arms reach in front of him. 

“How the hell did you manage to get two hours away from Wales?” 

John sighed. The quiet was so lovely and rewarding, John got to drive in peace, as Sherlock had fallen asleep, Lestrade had been dozing off, and that was fine until he got lost, because now, the detective and the doctor were bickering again. To make matters worse, this seemed to have woken Sherlock. “What’s going on?” a groggy Sherlock asked.

Lestrade scoffed, “This idiot got us lost!”

And the game was on. Sherlock, John and Lestrade were at it, all bickering over whose fault it was as to how they got lost. John insisted it was Sherlock’s and Lestrade’s fault, Lestrade insisted it was Sherlock, and Sherlock blamed Lestrade for distracting John in the first place. All their arguing was cut silent when Rosie started to cry as she watched her parents and uncle argue over such petty things.

John quietened immediately and looked at his daughter who had somehow unbuckled herself from her seat and moved to hide in Sherlock’s side, sniffling into his maroon button down shirt. 

“Dad and Uncle Greg, stop fighting!” Rosie cried.

“I’m sorry little one. Your father is just being a bit silly and got us lost. It’s alright.” Lestrade said as he looked back at his adopted niece.

“Papa?” Rosie looked up at Sherlock.

“Yes my dear?” he said softly.

“Why did we get l-lost?”

“Oh, Papa and Uncle Lestrade have just been distracting Dad from driving and he just got us a little lost, sweetie. It’s okay, they will work it out. We will be at Granma’s soon.”

“Granma be worried about us.” Rosie said suddenly.

“Granma knows we are okay little one.” Sherlock reached over and grabbed the iPad on the seat between them, handing it to her. “Why don’t you pick a game or video for us to watch, huh?”

“Okay Papa.”

Within twenty minutes, Lestrade and John had once again switched seats, Lestrade now driving again. At least he sort of knew what he was doing. Truth was, neither of them were very good at long trips nor directions, not that either of them would admit that out loud. With new directions, now speaking out loudly on Lestrade’s phone, they were definitely sure not to lose their way now.

Two hours later, they finally arrived in Wales. “Why didn’t we just use that to begin with?” John asked as they pulled up into the Holmes’s driveway.

“Because we’re idiots.” Lestrade shrugged as he opened the car door, finally happy they had reached their destination even if they were two and bit hours later than what they were supposed to be.

Sherlock took Rosie inside, to get them both out of the cold weather that was just starting to hit as the sun went down, while John and Lestrade grabbed all the luggage.

Mrs Holmes grinned when she saw Rosie running towards her, putting out both arms to pick up the young girl.

“Mum, you really shouldn’t be doing that with your back.” Sherlock said cautiously, wincing as his mother held Rosie.

“Nonsense, Sherlock.” She replied with a laugh.

When John and Lestrade finally entered with both their hands full of luggage, Mrs Holmes grinned at them both. “What took you all so long?” she said as she cuddled the girl that still remained in her arms.

Lestrade walked past the door, promptly dropping the luggage on the floor in the main room. “John got us lost.” He replied simply.

“Did he now?” Mrs Holmes chuckled looking at John's worn out features. “Well never mind that, you’re here now. Off you go. Go get warmed up and changed for dinner. It should be ready soon. We will have quite the night in, dears." 


End file.
